Deep Space
Inroduction Deep Space is a world for Plants Vs. Zombies 2 : It's About Time. Created by ThymeWarp7. Preview (The text is shown before you use the key to unlock this world.) Put on your spacesuit, because we are going to 2153, where Zombies have colonized other planets, and explored further into other galaxies! We have to make sure they don't eat the brains of all the aliens! Survive endless waves from some very futuristic Zombies, and meet some new plants along the way! * Features 7 new plants! * 14 new Zombies! * 1 new Endless Zone! (Use key to unlock.) Appearance There are 3 different level settings in Deep Space. One refers to Mars, which has occasional sandstorms that will destroy any plant not covered by a Sand-Block. Another refers to Saturn, which has rings that will constantly move any grounded plants on that row. Another refers to Neptune, and it is a full water lawn. You will need Space Lily to keep land plants afloat. The house in the back is the same in all 3 level settings. It looks like a house, but is really a spaceship. You have 3 lawn mowers that look like tiny robots. The floor is based on the level setting. Minigames On levels 5, 17, and 29, there is a minigame titled "Meateorite Mash". In Meateorite Mash, you have to use the plant Meateorite to hit Zombies (Similar to the Wall-Nut Bowling minigame) and kill them. To win, kill all Zombies. Information * Sun : 50 falls on Mars, 0 falls on Saturn, and 50 falls on Neptune. * Last Line Of Defense : Little robot lawnmower. Obtainable Items * On level 7, a meteorite crashes near you with a picture of a brain on it, which means a big wave of Zombies is coming. * On level 8, you will unlock the key to the next world. * On level 29, you will unlock the Endless Zone titled "Galaxy Grinder". * On level 37, after defeating Zomboss, you will unlock the Astronaut Trophy. New Stuff Mars has occasional sandstorms, Saturn is a night planet, and has rotating rings, Neptune has an all water lawn. Plants can wither due to oxygen loss without Oxygen Blover. Each planet has 12 levels. Crazy Dave's Speech Day 1 : Crazy Dave : Wow! This place is BIIIIGGGGGGGG! Penny : We seem to have entered some weird space planet, user Dave. Crazy Dave : I hope we get alien tacos! Day 2 : Crazy Dave : Penny... I can't breathe... Penny : Perhaps you could use an Oxygen Blover, user Dave. Day 3 : Penny : We are going to need a Sand-Block to protect our Earth plants, user Dave. Crazy Dave : Why? Penny : There are huge sandstorms raging through here, user Dave. Day 5 : Crazy Dave : I didn't know meat could be a plant. Penny : It isn't, user Dave. Just Meateorites are. Crazy Dave : I still don't get it. Day 7 : Crazy Dave : What does this mean Penny? Penny : The rock with the drawing attachment signifies many Galactic Zombies are coming. Crazy Dave : I never even believed in aliens! Day 8 : Penny : They have arrived, user Dave. Crazy Dave : We are TOAST! Hey, toast sounds good right now! Night 13 : Crazy Dave : What are these? Penny : They seem to be this planets rings. We may have to work with rotating plants, user Dave. Night 17 : Crazy Dave : Houston, we have a problem. Penny : Now is no time for play. We have more "Meateorite Mash" to do. Day 25 : Penny : We have reached an all water world, user Dave. Crazy Dave : Then how will we keep our plants afloat? Penny : With a Space-Lily, user Dave. Day 29 : Penny : This is our final round of "Meateorite Mash", user Dave. Crazy Dave : But I was just getting good at it! Penny : We shall take Meateorite back to Earth with us, user Dave. Crazy Dave : Hooray! Day 29 (Afterwards) : Penny : We have unlocked the Galaxy Grinder, user Dave. Crazy Dave : Yay! Endless alien fun! Day 31 : Crazy Dave : Where do these Zombies even get swim gear? Penny : I don't know. Just watch out for Galactic Snorkelers, user Dave. Day 37 : Zomboss : We have almost given up on you and your mysterious friend Dave's brains, but they are such a delight to us! Bring forth the Black Hole Blaster! Day 37 (Afterwards) : Zomboss : We have failed to obtain your brains in both space and time, so how will I obtain them, travelers? Crazy Dave : I'm almost going to miss our visit to space. Penny : It has been fun, user Dave. Crazy Dave : We should go get alien tacos Penny! Penny : Those do not exist, user Dave. Plants Oxygen Blover *'Oxygen Blover prevents plants to wither due to oxygen loss' *'Range :' Whole lawn Sand-Block *'Sand Block protects plants behind it from the sandstorms of the Mars planet' *'''Health : '36 regular zombie bites *'Range : Protects everything behind it *'Plant Food Effect : '''Gains armor which doubles health Meateorite *'Meateorite is launched at zombies and does great damage , as well as doing little damage to other zombies in a 3x3 area *'Damage : '''High *'Range : 3x3 area Laser Bean X *'''Basically a Laser Bean, but its stats are multiplied by 2 *'Damage : '''4 normal damage points every 3 seconds *'Range : Whole row *'Plant Food Effect : '''Fires a powerful laser blast Roulette-Shroom *'When planted on one of the Saturn planet's rings , it becomes a Roulette Tile , which enables that tile not to rotate, which is helpful if you don't want a plant to move *'Range : '''One tile Space Lily *'Space Lily has the same effects as a Lily Pad, but Lily Pad cannot be planted in Deep Space like Space Lily can''' *'Range : '''One tile *'Plant Food Effect : Creates 3 more of itself around it Depth Peashooter *'''The farther away Depth Peashooter shoots, the more damage it does *'Damage : '''Every tile it passes before it hits the target adds on to the damage done *'Range : In front of it *'Plant Food Effect : '''Shoots 43 depth peas Zombies Galactic Zombie *'Normal Zombie *'Damage : '''Normal *'Health : Normal Galactic Conehead *'''Normal Conehead Zombie *'Damage : '''Normal *'Health : Medium Galactic Buckethead *'''Normal Buckethead Zombie *'Damage : '''Normal *'Health : High Galactic Flag Zombie *'''Normal Flag Zombie *'Damage : '''Normal *'Health : Normal Star Imp *'''Normal Imp Zombie *'Damage : '''Normal *'Health : Weak *'Speed : '''Speedy Astronaut Gargantuar *'Normal Gargantuar Zombie *'Damage : '''Extreme *'Health : Massively High *'Speed : '''Creeper Oxygen Vaccum Zombie *'Sucks the oxygen from plants, which causes them to wither *'Damage : '''Normal *'Health : Normal Alien Zombie *'''Powerful zombie from space *'Damage : '''Extreme *'Health : High Neil Armstrong Zombie *'''Stabs plants with the U.S.A. flag *'Damage : '''Extreme *'Health : Normal *'Speed : '''Fast Shuttle Zombie *'Stops at second row, and then throws space junk at zombies, while attached to a cord attached to a space shuttle, which can not be seen from the screen *'Damage : '''High *'Health : Normal Spaceship Gargantuar *'''Though they are rarely ever seen, they will go up to a row of plants, and throw a spaceship at it, instantly killing every plant in that row. They will then walk back off of the lawn, if not killed by that time *'Damage : '''Extreme *'Health : Massively High *'Speed : '''Creeper Antigravity Zombie *'Bounces over 2 plants at a time as it goes through the lawn, but does not do damage *'Health : '''Normal *'Speed : Fast Galactic Snorkeler *'''Swims under the water on the Neptune planet, and only comes up when attacking plants *'Damage : '''Normal *'Health : Normal Black Hole Blaster *'''Basic Zombot Boss Mech *'Damage : '''Extreme *'Health : '''Massively High Category:Areas Category:ThymeWarp7's Creations